Christening Ron and Hermione's Bathroom
by Stephanniexo
Summary: A two part short sequel to Bursting Bubbles. There's a teeny bit of Het in the second part and a little Draco/Harry action in the first part. You were warned.


****So I guess this is what could be considered a comeback? Maybe. Temporary for now. I'm maybe half way through HIWTHI chp 3. We shall see how that goes. I do not promise _anything._

This is just a little something that has a second part to it which I am about half way through. It is a kind of sequel to Bursting Bubbles I suppose. I had them in mind.

**Christening Ron and Hermione's bathroom.**

Harry yawned as he stepped out of the bathroom and barely noticed Draco stepping up in front of him until he pushed him backwards into the bathroom again. Harry, after the initial shock, grinned and clutched onto his woollen jumper. Draco kicked the door shut behind him and Harry pushed him back against it, one hand twisting the lock and the other diving under Draco's shirt, who shuddered at his cold hands touching warm skin.

"Did they notice you leave?" Harry asked, running fingers through the blonde locks and tugging a little at the end.

"Nope. We have the room to ourselves, until someone needs the toilet," Draco said casting a look over at the porcelain toilet a short distance behind them. Harry looked around at it also and was grinning again when he looked back.

"How come, wherever we are we always seem to end up in a bathroom together?" he asked. Draco just shrugged, deciding they'd done enough talking and kissed Harry, deciding he'd done enough talking too.

They kissed passionately, hands only just starting to wander around skin that wasn't normally exposed. Harry was the first one to let his hands wander further south and dip down into the front of Draco's trousers. Draco broke the kiss to gasp, cupping Harry's face and leaning his forehead against Harry's.

"Are you sure that you want to do this when anyone could knock on that door at any moment?" Draco whispered as Harry popped open the button of his trousers.

"Has that ever stopped either of us before?" Harry asked. "Besides, this one we get to Christen, it's special," Draco grinned and said no more, kissing him again.

Harry's fingers continued to tease and stroke at Draco's dick while his lips started to make their way from his lips, down his neck and around the collar of his jumper. Draco ran his fingers through Harry's hair, tugging, pulling and pushing at it, his breath heavy and warm against Harry's neck. Harry suddenly dropped to his knees, Draco's fingers had no choice but to leave his hair and brace himself on the door behind him. Harry pushed Draco's trousers and under wear down his legs and took Draco's dick into his mouth and sucking, tongue swirling.

Harry clutched his hips to make sure he stayed still enough and got comfortable on his knees as he continued to suck and bob. Draco meanwhile tried to stay as quiet as he could, not wanting to alert anyone outside the bathroom or around the house that there was something going on. It was a rather small house and the walls were a little on the thin side so he figured he had to be careful. His heart was already beating faster from just a couple of minutes of Harry warm mouth and skilled tongue and he was already struggling to catch his breath, it wouldn't take long.

Draco was just starting to forget about where they were and that there was people around them when the door handle jiggled. Harry looked up at Draco smirking around him and twirled his tongue a little quicker. There was a knock on the door next and Draco felt it through the wood against his back.

"Just a minute," He called, his voice quivering just a tad as Harry added his hand next.

"Draco? Have you seen Harry?" Hermione Granger asked from the other side and Draco cringed and Harry laughed next, sending vibrations shooting through him.

"Kind of in the middle of something here Granger," Draco said. Even though the thought of her being the other side of the door was in the back of his mind he was closer than ever to his climax. it was the rush and it was always the same.

Hermione didn't say anything else but Draco didn't hear her leave either. Harry was laughing again and Draco was trying to swallow his moans the best he could. He was so close now and he had no idea how he was going to be able to disguise that fact. He just had to be pressed up against the door didn't he?

"What's going on?" A new voice joined Hermione outside and Draco rolled his eyes, typical that Weasley would stick his great big nose in too. He heard Hermione try to hush him and whisper that Draco was inside and she was sure that he was up to something.

"Fucking hell," Draco gasped both at his ever climbing arousal and the fact that he practically had an audience. Harry was laughing again and he was going faster than ever. Draco bucked his hips and within seconds he was done, left barely standing, Harry's hands and the door behind him the only things keeping him up.

Harry got to his feet tucking Draco back in and doing his trousers back up, grinning and kissing him shortly. Draco pushed them away from the door and flushed the toilet behind him and ran the tap.

"How are we going to get out of this one then hmm?" Draco asked quietly. Harry smirked and dove his hand into his pocket and pulled out his invisibility cloak.

"You know I don't go anywhere without it," Harry told him and then pulled the cloak over himself, disappearing in front of Draco's eyes, certainly not for the first time either.

Draco turned to the door and unlocked and pulled it open stopping abruptly when he saw Hermione and Ron both in front of him, quite clearly just having been caught eavesdropping, with their ears pressed against the door. Draco raised his eyebrows as Granger had the decency to blush and Weasley attempted to look around Draco to see if there was anyone in the bathroom with him.

"This is a new low I'm sure even for the pair of you," he said and felt a sharp pinch at the back of his neck from Harry but he managed to disguise his reaction from the other two in front of him.

"We thought- we just thought that maybe Harry was in there with you?" Hermione said, now joining Ron in attempting to look over Draco's shoulder. Ron was getting no where however and so pushed past Draco and decided to inspect the bathroom a little closer. Harry had to cling to Draco's back before he was detected by his best friend.

"Well you are clearly mistaken. And so if you don't mind I will be leaving now," Draco said and made to step past Hermione bringing Harry with him. Ron was busy looking around the shower curtain when Hermione stopped him from going any further.

"Wait a minute. Your hair," Hermione said pointing to Draco's head. Harry held on tighter and Draco attempted to pull off a look of mild curiosity that was fooling no one.

Ron looked back at Draco, also looking at his hair and stepped closer behind him, looking around him and outstretching his arms now, convinced that Harry was in there somewhere.

"What about my hair?" Draco asked, now running a hand through it, attempting to flatten it.

"It was perfect when you left us down stairs and now you look as if you've been dragged through a hedge backwards," Hermione said. Draco felt Harry leave him as Ron got closer to reaching out and grabbing at more than just air.

"I was…erm…experimenting with different styles. I liked this one," Draco said feebly and Hermione showed on her face that she didn't for one second believe it either. Before she could respond however there was a loud clatter and a painful thud followed by a groan over in the direction of the bath. Everyone looked over to find a pair of legs hooked over the edge of the bath.

"I knew it," Ron exclaimed and bent down to pull the invisibility cloak from Harry who looked up at them smiling sheepishly.

Draco shook his head but was laughing at the position Harry was left in and Hermione had her hands on her hips.

"Well done Harry, way to be conspicuous," Draco rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. You just gonna stand there or are you going to help me get up?" Harry asked, struggling to even sit up straight never mind hoist himself from the bath. Draco and Ron grabbed an arm each and pulled him to his feet.

"Did you two just have sex in our bathroom?" Hermione asked bluntly to which Ron groaned and closed his eyes as if that would make the images that sprang to his mind disappear.

Draco and Harry just smirked at each other and Hermione tutted loudly. "You two are unbelievable." she said shaking her head. She turned on her heel and made her way back down the stairs to the party that they had temporarily abandoned.

"Mate, we've got to use this bathroom, that's disgusting," Ron said following in Hermione's footsteps just after Harry had snatched his cloak back from him. Harry sniggered as he tucked his cloak back into his pocket.

Draco turned to the mirror and sorted his hair out with a few flicks of his wand and Harry waited by the door. "We could have gotten away with that if you weren't so obsessed with my hair," Draco said.

"No we would have gotten away with that if you weren't so meticulous with your bloody hair," Harry said as they decided it was time to leave the bathroom and return to Hermione and Ron's housewarming.

"Agree to disagree?" Draco asked and Harry nodded. They kissed and shut the door on the bathroom, both secretly hoping that Ron and Hermione weren't angry enough about it that they had shared it with the rest of the guests that were there. Harry knew Hermione was dignified enough not to, but Ron could be unpredictable.


End file.
